


Flare Up

by frostfire95



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfire95/pseuds/frostfire95
Summary: Everyone needs a vacation. Even superheroes. Except it's hard to take a day off when someone, somewhere in the world, needs saving. And no one really seems to get that. Alex, Lena, Sam, J'onn. They can all take a day if they need to. They can't hear everyone calling out in fear or pain or anguish. They don't feel the guilt when you're not there in time. Because everyone needs something from Supergirl. And it wears a person out. Even a super person.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	1. Super Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I love happy, hopeful Kara as much as the next person, but she's just as 'human' as the rest of us and has down days.

"Kara? You okay?" Kara blinked, turning to look at Alex. She'd been zoning out a little and hadn't realized it.

"Oh, yeah. I'm totally fine. What were we talking about?" She focused back on the screens in front of them. Nothing big was going on in the city, but there was a bunch of small things that could use her attention.

"Nothing much actually. There's no world ending crisis or megalomaniac trying to take over."

"For now at least." Kara couldn't help muttering. She loved helping people, but lately, everything had been piling on, more and more. This was actually the first day in a while that she hadn't been desperately needed somewhere.

"Kara? You sure you're okay? You can head home early if you want to. I'm sure Lena wouldn't mind. We're all good here, right Brainy?"

"Correct Director Danvers. You are more than welcome to go home Supergirl. We've got this and will call if needed."

"Awesome. Um, we still on for movie night later Alex?"

"Absolutely. Sam is bringing pizza and I am bringing the movies. And Lena will be bringing the wine, right?"

"Of course she is. I'll see you later then." she waved and headed out. She thought about going home, maybe to make sure that everything was cleaned up before everyone showed up. But it's not like that was going to take long. Maybe stop over and see Kate. It had been awhile. But she'd been a little busy with her own hero stuff. She just chose a direction and kept flying. It was actually sort of nice to not have anything going on. It had been so long since she had been able to just fly. So of course her comm had to go off.

"Kara? You still around?" Alex.

"Of course. What's up?" she slowed down a little bit, starting to turn around.

"A bridge on the outskirts of the city just started to collapse. Not sure what caused it yet, but it's rush hour and there's a lot of people on it heading home."

"Say no more. On my way." she flew back, following the sounds of panic. Easy enough to find. And it was really an easy enough to fix. She got everyone off the bridge, away from the structural damage. The police would keep them back as she worked.

"Brainy, can you find out where the strongest parts of the bridge are?"

"Of course." she pushed the chunk that she was holding up, trying to line it up with the part it had broken from. A quick blast of heat vision fixed that bit. Brainy instructed her where else to go, and she did. Easy enough. Sort of reminded her of the old days. It barely took any time. She sighed, landing off to the side. She smiled for everyone, waving, taking pictures. The usual for something that wasn't super serious.

"Great job Supergirl. Head home okay? We'll all be there soon and can relax."

"If you say so Director." she waved a couple more times and took off. Home this time. She changed into something way more casual and got out the snacks for the night. Lena texted, running a little late. Alex and Sam were right on time though.

"Hey! We're here! And we brought food!"

"Yay! Food! Pizza!" she helped Sam get everything set up, getting out plates and glasses. Alex was fighting with the TV.

"Alex told you I was bringing this right? You weren't expecting something else were you? Because we can grab something else."

"Sam, I will never say no to pizza. If I do, I'm not me and you need to call someone."

"Someone like her girlfriend." Kara grinned, turning around to give Lena a quick kiss, "Sorry I'm late. Long meeting and traffic."

"No worries. We were just getting ready." Kara felt a little better now that their night could begin. Everything was better when Lena was around. Alex got the first movie going as they joked around and talked about their respective days. She and Alex didn't have much variation in their days, but Sam and Lena made things fun. They had lives outside of the DEO and Supergirl and all of that.

"I saw you on the news earlier. Saving the day. It was amazing as usual."

"Oh, I saw that too! I don't know how you do it, day in and day out and make it look so easy. I could never do it. If Reign hadn't been such a nightmare and I got to keep the powers that came with her that is. You've been doing this for years and you're still kicking ass."

"Oh it's not just me. Alex has been doing her fair share of the work since I started and Lena has been helping out since she moved here."

"You're being modest. We don't hold bridges over our heads and fix them on our own."

"Hey, I had help there too. I promise, it's not just me. I know you guys could do it just as well." she glanced at the window, trying to ignore the sirens she could hear from across the city. It was movie night. And it had been interrupted too many times before. And no one else could hear them, so no harm done. Right?

"Kara, hon, are you alright? You're not singing along."

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"You sure? The crinkle is back." Alex motioned to her forehead. Lena was frowning a little bit.

"Crinkle. I'm fine Alex. I promise. Maybe a little bit tired, but I'm fine." she wondered if she said it enough, it wouldn't sound so wrong. She wasn't sure any of them bought it, but they didn't press. At least not yet. The movie ended and it was Lena's turn to pick. Alex stood up and sat beside her.

"C'mon. What's the matter? I know you're lying to us. Fess up."

"It's nothing Alex. I'm just tired. Promise."

"The sirens are getting to you aren't they? I can't hear them, but I've been getting the alerts all night. There's nothing serious going on. Everything is being handled accordingly. You don't need to worry about it."

"I can't help it. I want to help."

"And that is why we love you." Lena was back and Alex moved over. "But if you want to go help, we won't stop you. You know that right? You helping people is just one thing that I love about you."

"I know. But I hate to just bail on you. Again." She was going to keep going but Alex's phone started going off with the emergency tone.

"Well would you look at that. Director Danvers. What's up Brainy, you're on speaker with Sam, Lena, and Kara."

"Evening ladies. I apologize for interrupting your evening. But something has come up. Someone has hacked into the Lexo-suits we had in deep storage. No idea who or how, but they're running rampant."

"Of course. I'll be right over."

"Ah, that's the thing. They're not here. We have a small facility over in Europe. Very small, very out of the way. Not quite as remote as the fortress, but it works just as well. But there are some important things in the area."

"Oh. Alright. Just tell me where to go and I'll be there."

"Thank you Supergirl."

"Get going Kara. A small town in Europe sounds like it needs you." Lena kissed her real quick, before gently shoving her toward the window.

"I'll be back soon." she took off, going faster than usual. Europe was a lot farther away than Star City or Gotham. And it was nice flying over the ocean. The spray was refreshing and the lack of tall buildings made it easier for her to zone out. Nothing to run into.

"You're going to be heading to Germany Supergirl. I'll get you close and you should be able to find them on your own from there."

"Thanks Brainy." she followed his directions and sighed. It was indeed super simple to find them. Why couldn't Lex have been like every other millionaire and hoarded his money? Why make a robot army? "Freaking kryptonite." she stumbled back a little when one of them took a swing at her, glowing faintly. But it was nothing she hadn't handled before.

Now, one Lexo-suit she could deal with. She had dealt with it. But apparently the DEO had kept a small army of the things in storage. She was just glad they were in the middle of the country with no one around to get hurt.

"Brainy, Alex, how many of these things did we have? I've already taken out four. I think." she blasted another one with heat vision, knocking it back.

"Uhh, two seconds. According to our records, there were nine of them there."

"Nine? Nine of these things? When did he even have time to build them? He was in prison for so long."

"He had minions for a reason. They did his bidding. Even if that included building a small army of Kryptonian fighting robots. You doing okay over there? Need Nia or Brainy to get there?"

"They'd take too long. And I'm fine." she proved her point by taking down a couple more of them. It was getting a little tough though. The kryptonite was getting to her a little bit. It was getting a little harder to keep hitting the things. Two more went down, out of commission. One to go. If she could find it. She looked around, trying to find it. How could something like that disappear? She took off, only a little shaky. She looked around, trying to find it.

"Brainy, don't we have trackers on these things? They are technically our property right?"

"We do, yes. But the hacker somehow disabled them."

"Awesome. Well, I'm short a suit. You sure it said nine?"

"Yes, I'm sure." she circled around the pile of robots, searching to find one that was still moving. And missed the one that came out of nowhere, knocking her to the ground.

"Kara? You good?"

"Yup. Fine. Found the last one." she punched it back, putting some distance between herself and the kryptonite. This was getting ridiculous. And the damn thing seemed to be getting stronger. The freeze breath wasn't doing much to slow it down, heat vision wasn't melting a thing, she didn't want to get too close to it to try and crush it like a tin can. She was getting angry now. These stupid things had interrupted movie night. She and Lena didn't get to hang out nearly as much as either of them would like to. Tonight was one of their only nights they were able to spend more than forty five minutes together. And somehow, Lex was still getting in the way of them.

"Supergirl? How's it going?"

"Great. Almost done." Enough was enough. She shoved it back again, took a deep breath, and brought her hands together. She didn't use it often, usually far too much collateral damage, but this time, in the middle of nowhere, there was no one around to get hurt. And if was effective. The last suit crumpled and the others scattered as well, "Done. We're going to need a cleanup crew here. Sort of made a mess."

"Someone will be there shortly. You are welcome to come home."

"Cool." she made sure everything was actually destroyed before taking off. She couldn't leave if anything was still operational. The trip back seemed to take longer, but she was just tired. There was a lamp on in her apartment and a glass of water by the sink, with a note from Lena.

_I'll see you tomorrow for lunch. Kick some ass. We can make this up later. Get some sleep._ She smiled. Thank Rao Lena was so understanding about all of this. Best girlfriend ever. She changed and collapsed on her bed, exhausted.

Her phone ringing woke her up, not the alarm. She reached for it blindly.

"Yeah?"

"Kara? Where are you at?"

"Nia?"

"Yup. Nia. Your coworker. Wondering where her mentor is."

"I'm at home." she looked at the time, "Crap. I'll be there soon. Has anyone noticed?"

"I don't think so. I mean, Lena does still own the place so I'm sure you're fine, but I was just making sure you were alright. Alex said you had a long night."

"Not so long. I can handle a Lexo-suit army. I'll be there in like five minutes."

"Alright. See you soon." she hung up and went to the kitchen to make some toast. With the actual toaster. It may have been slower than heat vision, but it cooked the bread more evenly. It popped out and she reached for it.

"Ouch!" she dropped the piece, shaking her hand, confused. "Ow. Oh no. Not again. Not now." she sped back to her room, or at least tried to. She just walked. Well, that explained the fatigue. She groaned and walked back to her phone in her room and texted Nia that she was probably going to miss the day. And then called Alex.

"Hey Kara. What's up? Aren't you at work?"

"Uh no. No I am not. Overslept and don't think it'll be worth going in for a half day."

"Half day? What's wrong? You feeling okay? Because you don't take sick days."

"Unless I don't have my powers. Seems like a pretty good reason to stay in."

"What? Solar flare? Now?"

"It seems like it. It's all gone. I burned my fingers on toast. Toast!” Alex laughed a little bit. Even though it was a serious situation, it was still a little amusing.

”Alright. I’ll tell Brainy and Nia. And you can head over here if you want to.”

”I was thinking of going over the L-Corp. Say hi to Lena. Enjoy my day off while we wait for things to come back."

"Alright. That's totally fine. But maybe stop by later, just so I can run some tests to see just how wiped out you are? Please? It'd put my mind at ease."

"Sure. I'll let you know when I head over. Don't let anything happen to the city while I'm out of commission Miss Director."

"Your city will be in good hands. Now go. Visit your girlfriend. Bring her a donut or something. Make sure she eats."

"Good idea. Call you later." she hung up and changed out of her pajamas. The lack of speed was something she'd have to get used to for the day or so. Really the walking in general. But it was fine. Being human for a day wasn't the worst thing ever. She did stop to grab some breakfast on the way. She could pretend the sugary dough circles were for her benefit, but Lena needed breakfast. She was notorious for skipping it.

"Good morning Kara! Wasn't expecting you for a few hours. Want me to tell Miss Luthor that you're here? She is in a meeting right now."

"Don't worry about it Jess. I can hang out here for a bit. Donut?" She'd gotten a few extras, knowing she'd have to wait.

"Um, sure. Thank you. I'll let you surprise her."

"Thanks." She took a seat, checking her phone. It was weird not being able to hear everything going on in the city. But refreshing. And so far, nothing major had happened. And Nia had texted, saying she'd be fine handling any hero duties that came up. She held off on her donut though. Lena hated being the only one eating.

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice Miss Luthor."

"Not a problem. I'm glad I could help. If you need anything else, just let Jess know and she'll get it set up." Lena came out of her office, smiling and shaking hands. Kara smiled. It had taken far too long, but no one doubted Lena's sincerity in helping the world. No one even mentioned the Luthor name with cynicism or doubt anymore. Only admiration. Finally. The group left and Lena looked over, smiling even more when she saw Kara sitting there.

"Kara! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work? Is everything okay?" Kara stood, giving her a hug.

"Everything is great. Got a late start to the morning and decided to just roll with it. Called in sick to work."

"Sick? Really? That doesn't sound like you."

"I'll explain over breakfast. I brought donuts." she waved the bag, smiling.

"This is why I love you. Jess, let me know when my next appointment is here please."

"Of course Miss Luthor." Kara shut the door behind her and made herself comfortable on the couch. Lena kicked off her heels and happily took the donut she was offered.

"Thank you. So, work? Called in sick?"

"Um, yeah. So last night when I had to leave, you know I went off to Germany right?"

"Mmhm. That's all Alex would tell me at least. I'm sure if I had stuck around, I'd know more."

"Well, it wasn't anything major. Just a handful of rogue Lexo-suits. Nothing I couldn't deal with. Buuut I suppose I went through a lot of power. I got home, passed out, and woke up without my powers." she waited for the response, taking a bite of her donut. Lena didn't say anything at first, just kind of picked at her food.

"So, you used your powers too much. Like a battery that's been used to keep something on for too long? There's a term for this right?"

"Kal called it a solar flare. And it just kind of stuck."

"I remember now. This happened to you years ago. With that Red Tornado thing the military made right?"

"Exactly. I felt fine until I cut my finger on some glass. I think Ms. Grant was almost as surprised as I was when that happened."

"But it's temporary."

"Yes. It could take a couple days, but I will be fine until then. Alex will run some tests later just to be sure and I will be able to go on like normal."

"Are you going to be alright not being Supergirl? I know we've got Dreamer and Brainy now, but protecting the city is sort of what you do."

"Honestly, and please don't tell Alex this, I kind of wanted a break. But it's hard to take one when you can hear a kid crying for help from miles away. Now, all I can hear is the fans going, and if I try hard enough, my watch ticking. And, as an added bonus, getting a break from hero duties means more time to spend with you." she set down her napkin and scooted over. Lena laughed, moving her donut away.

"Do you want me to eat or not? Because I won't be able to with you sitting right there."

"Right where? Right here? Orrr over here?" she scooted a little bit away before maneuvering herself onto Lena's lap, with her feet hanging over the edge.

"Really? This is what it's come to?"

"Yup." Lena set down her breakfast, shaking her head a little.

"I suppose I can work with that." Kara smiled, leaning into the kiss. It had taken them far too long to get here and she was going to enjoy every second of it. So of course Jess had to knock.

"Ms. Luthor, your ten thirty is here." Lena pulled back, sighing.

"Thank you Jess. Give me just a minute." Kara pouted a little, but stood up. Lena had things to do, "Alright. I've got a few more meetings before lunch. Go see your sister, let her run her tests. Make sure you're really fine with this solar flare thing. And then meet me here for lunch?"

"Of course. Kick some corporate ass. I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Couple hours. Thank you for the breakfast. I promise I'll finish it soon." Kara gave her another quick kiss before heading out. Jess waved and let the next person in. Kara texted Alex, letting her know that she was on her way over.

"Hey Brainy. How's it going?"

"It is going well Kara. And you? Feeling well?"

"Well enough. Alex in the lab?"

"I believe so. She just had to set a couple things up for you."

"Thanks. Everything going alright in the city?"

"So far, everything is fine. Everyone seems to be following the laws. And if something does come up, Nia will take care of it."

"Okay. Great." She waved and made her way to the lab, "Alex? You in here?"

"Of course I'm in here Kara. Where else would I be?"

"I don't know. Checking on the aliens currently living here?"

"J'onn does that usually. They're more comfortable around him, Since he's you know, an alien."

"I still think it's great that you guys are helping out these refugees. You've turned the DEO into something great."

"It's taken some time. But we got there. Now sit down and hold still."

"So bossy. Yes ma'am." She sat down, waiting patiently, "Hey. No. No needles. Just because you can poke me doesn't mean I'm going to let you." She immediately crossed her arms when she saw the needle.

"I need a sample Kara. Something to look at under the microscope. C'mon. Arm." Kara reluctantly extended her arm. She looked anywhere except at her sister, and tried not to flinch when she felt the needle prick her arm. She was the Girl of Steel. This was nothing.

"Alright you baby. I'm done. Do I need to give you some candy to make it better? I think Nia left some in here last time she needed something."

"I mean, if you're offering, I won't say no. How long until you know anything?" Alex shook her head and dug around, triumphantly pulling a lollipop out of a desk.

"Shouldn't be long. While that does it's thing, you're going to sit here under our lovely sun lamps. See if that helps at all." Alex turned them on and Kara leaned back, soaking in the yellow rays.

"So Brainy said everything is going well. Right?"

"Yes. If something were wrong, I'd tell you. Not that you could be much help right now, but it's the thought that counts right?"

"I could so help! I am reporter still."

"Yes, but you can't superspeed to a story, hear something you're not supposed to."

"I can still help though! We both know we don't use my brain often enough. I was basically a genius on Krypton."

"I know. Earth tech is primitive and you can improve it if given the chance. So you've said. Maybe just take this downtime. Enjoy the vacation. If it's like last time, you'll be back to flying around the world in a couple days. I could tell you were getting tired. I know you love being Supergirl, but it was getting to you."

"Nu uh. I was fine."

"Yeah, sure you were. Feeling any different?" She shook her head, "That's to be expected I guess. Same thing happened last time. Suppose I shouldn't have expected anything else."

"Anything over on that end?"

"Nothing that doesn't match with what we have on file from last time. Your cells have been depleted of solar radiation. Completely wiped out. I'm surprised you were able to make it home last night. There's literally nothing there. If I hadn't just taken this myself, I would think we mixed up a sample with someone else's. But it's yours all right. Kryptonian DNA and all that."

"Good to know. But nothing strange, aside from the lack of radiation?"

"Not that I can see. I'll have to run a few more tests just to be sure, but at the moment, you're fine. Just try not to get in the middle of a bank robbery or something until your powers come back. I know that you're capable of stopping those kinds of things without powers, buuut it makes me nervous thinking about it. Deal?"

"Fine. But if I see someone taking candy from a baby, I'm intervening."

"Fine."

"You want to hang out here until your lunch with Lena? Sam might stop by with Ruby."

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do. Not like I can really go anywhere."

"Exactly. Glad you understand that much. C'mon. Let's go see if Brainy has any insight." Kara followed Alex out, enjoying the leisurely pace. She didn't even mind when someone bumped into her and she got pushed into the wall. A minor bruise was actually welcome at the moment. Anything would be better than the last time this happened. As long as she didn't break an arm, this would be easy.

"Brainy, anything interesting going on?"

"Not yet Director Danvers. But that's a good thing right? We don't want anything too exciting to happen while we're down a Kryptonian."

"We'd be fine Brainy. You guys have others to help out and be heroes. You love fighting the bad guys with science."

"You are correct there Kara. It is entertaining. But a little more nerve wracking when there isn't backup that can arrive in seconds."

"We both know it's not good to rely on one peson for everything. It's best to keep the team well rounded. This'll be good for you guys."

"If you say so."

"The Danvers sisters are usually right about that sort of thing Brainy. I'd trust her." Sam came up behind them, Ruby trailing just a little bit.

"See. I knew you were smart. Hey Ruby! How's school going?" Alex stepped back, giving Ruby a hug. Kara smiled. The whole adoption route hadn't been yielding results, but Ruby was good for her sister.

"What brings you here Kara? No reporting today?"

"Taking a couple days off. Powers are kind of taking a trip and I'm rolling with it."

"Really? You must have used a lot of power beating up those suits last night."

"Apparently so. But I'm alright with it. Gives me a chance to hang around with Lena for a couple days. Make up for the dates and parties I've had to bail on."

"And I'm sure she's looking forward to that. You going to be alright without the powers?"

"I've handled it before. I can do it again."

"Mom! Alex said she'd teach me how to throw a punch! If that's okay with you."

"If you promise not to use it against anyone unless you need to. If I find out you're punching random strangers or a teacher that gives you a bad grade, we're going to be having some words."

"Awesome. Thanks Mom." Alex smiled and followed Ruby to the training rooms.

"Am I going to regret that decision?"

"I don't think so. Ruby is a smart kid. She won't use this knowledge to hurt anyone. If anything, she'll just make herself a little army at school. No big deal."

"Don't tell me that! Now I'm going to have to make sure she doesn't learn anything else. See you guys later at game night?"

"Of course. Good luck with that." Sam sighed and went to keep an eye on her daughter. Kara laughed and glanced at the time. She had to get going if she was going to be on time.

"Brainy, text me if you guys need anything."

"Will do." Kara made sure she had her things and headed out.

She got to the restaurant first, no surprise there. Even on a good day, Lena was usually a little bit late. Kara ordered the drinks and waited patiently. Lena got there maybe ten minutes later.

"I am so sorry I'm late Kara. Some people don't know when to stop talking."

"Don't worry Lena. We both know for every time you're late, I've had to leave early at least five times. It balances out. But for the next couple days, I'm not going anywhere." Lena smiled, taking a small sip of the wine.

"You know I don't blame you for any of that. You're Supergirl. I expect you to go off and save lives. It's what we do, just in different ways. But I'm glad you're taking this setback as something good. I was worried you'd be freaking out."

"Oh, you should've seen me the last time this happened. I got sick, broke my arm, there was that earthquake. It was a disaster. It, uh, it wasn't good." she didn't like thinking about that day. She'd watched a man die because she couldn't help. James had almost died. Not one of her better days.

"But you still managed to stop one crime. I remember seeing the picture that James took of you in that grocery store. You didn't have your powers, but you still talked that man down. It's one of my favorite pictures of you."

"Mine too. It gives Alex anxiety every time though. The thought of me doing that sort of thing when I wasn't bulletproof drives her crazy."

"Well I can't blame her. You get into all sorts of situations that could get you hurt. And you don't usually have to think about it, with your invulnerability. Now, I am a little bit concerned that you might actually do something reckless while trying to be yourself."

"Well I'm sorry I can't help myself. I see someone in trouble, I want to help."

"I know love. And that's part of why I love you. Really. You're good. Truly a good person. The best I've ever met."

"Well now you're just flattering me. But do go on. Please. I do love hearing how wonderful I am."

"You could at least return the compliment."

"You already know where I stand on you. I've known you were good from the moment we met in your office. And you just proved it every time after that."

"Thank you. It's still nice to hear from time to time." the waiter came over then and the rest of the day went by normally. Kara spent a good portion of it with Lena, when she wasn't in meetings. And not once did her phone go off. It was a relief.

"How can you still draw so fast without superspeed? That's so not fair!" Nia tossed her pencil down in frustration.

"I've been practicing for years Nia. I can kick your butt at Pictionary with or without powers. Besides, can't you see the future with yours? Should give you some sort of advantage right?"

"I would never use my powers to cheat. That's dishonorable and against our code of honor."

"We have a code of honor for game night?"

"Duh. It's the same as our code as superheroes."

"Of course it is. Pass the wine."

"Kara, go easy on that. You can actually get drunk now." Alex warned, before reluctantly passing it over.

"That is the point Alex. I haven't been drunk in years. Let's see if these losers stand a chance when I'm inebriated."

"You're ridiculous. Lena, control your girlfriend."

"Alex, what makes you think I have any control over her? She looks at me with that face and I'll do whatever she wants. She's your sister. You've gotta have more power than I do."

"You're all powerless to stop this mayhem! Cower in awe of the Kryptonian!"

Yeah, so that night kind of went downhill after that. No one seemed to be able to say no. At least that's what the headache seemed to say when she woke up. At noon.

"Is this a hangover? Is this something that people willingly sign up for when they drink? This is hell." she rolled out of bed, groaning.

"Yes. I have aspirin, water, and some toast in the kitchen for you. You'll survive. I've been through worse and so have you." Lena was in the living room, quietly drinking coffee.

"Shhh. Don't be so loud. And it's so bright! Why is it so bright?"

"Because you like letting in the sun. And you need it. You'll be fine. Eat your breakfast. You'll feel better."

"How did you guys get me into bed last night? I don't remember much of what happened after Trivial Pursuit started."

"That makes sense. That's when you started belting show tunes from shows that are a decade old. Loudly. Yet somehow still in the right key. You were halfway through Wicked when you finally sat on the floor and passed out. You're heavier than you look."

"I'm solidly built. Shut up." she closed the curtains and sat beside her, nursing her water and toast, "Don't you have to be in the office today?"

"It's Saturday Kara. I don't go in unless it's an emergency. And so far, nothing has come up." Lena turned the TV down a little bit, waiting patiently.

"Oh. Well that's good. Means we can spend the whole day together right?"

"That is exactly what it means. Once you're feeling up for it at least. We'll give it an hour or so for your headache to subside. Okay?"

"Perfect. I'm content to just sit here all day if we can." She scooted over and put her arm around Lena's shoulders.

"I'm sure we can manage that." Kara grinned. Any hangover was worth spending the day with Lena. And it was another slow day. And it was great. They had a late lunch delivered, watched some cheesy movies, (drank some water), just did nothing all day. Alex texted, saying that there was nothing new in her test results and they'd just have to keep waiting it out. If this was anything like last time, she'd have her powers back Monday morning, roughly.

"Wanna go out for dinner tonight? Just don't let me order anything with alcohol in it for myself." Kara adjusted her phone, trying not to drop it on the floor as she poured herself some cereal.

"Dinner sounds great. An hour sound alright?"

"An hour sounds perfect. Pizza?"

"Pizza works. Favorite place?"

"Of course. I'll see you there." She smiled and sat down, eating her cereal. She'd have plenty of room for pizza still, she was just hungry.

"Why do we choose to stay here and eat every time? It's always so loud."

"It's great. We get to see so many people go in and out. All sorts of them. It's fun to see all the different kind of people who live here. Isn't it?"

"Of course it is. I just always seem to forget how short the tables are."

"Sure. You know we don't have to stay if you don't want to. It's not that big of a deal."

"No, no. I love being here too. Really. People watching is fun too." Kara smiled, glad this woman was trying. This was all still a little new to her, and she just wanted to be sure that she didn't overwhelm her. She had been raised a Luthor and somethings took some adjusting. They were getting ready to head out when, of course, something had to go wrong. A few people shouted in surprise and than fear.

"Alright folks! You know the drill! Money in the bag! Cellphones where I can see them!"

"Seriously? Things were going so well." Kara sighed and moved to take off her glasses, before Lena gently put her hand on her arm to stop her.

"You can't Kara. Not right now." A few people in masks were making their way through the crowd. Armed of course.

"Lena, I have to do something."

"You can't. Not this time." Kara watched the people shove through the crowd, taking wallets, watches, jewelry. And they weren't being nice about that.

"I have to. If they realize who you are, who knows what they'll do. Stay here, please. I'll handle this. I promise, I'll be careful. Text Alex if you have to." she gave Lena's hand a reassuring squeeze before sneaking off before anyone noticed her. She got around the corner and whipped off the glasses. She felt a little better once the suit had fully materialized. She took a deep breath and came back out.

"Really guys? The weekend was going so well. And you decide to stick up a pizza place? Of all the places in the city. I think we all know that you could've chosen something else. Don't do something that can't be undone."

"Back off Supergirl. This isn't worth your time." she didn't flinch when a gun was turned on her. She could see Lena's face at the back of the crowd. She wasn't going to let anyone, especially her, get hurt here. Not tonight.

"Anything that goes on in this city is worth my time. Even this. Especially this. I think we all know that. These people are scared. And from the looks of it, so are all of you. I'm not going to pretend to know what could be going on in your lives right now to make you this desperate. But it can't be bad enough to risk getting arrested for something so petty. You've probably got families and they need you. Just stop this now. Before something happens." One of the would be robbers didn't even hesitate. They put down their weapon and bolted out the door. The others hesitated.

"Are you sure you really want to go down for something like this? It's really not going to be worth it. I'm sure you're all just on edge with the economy and jobs and such. I'm lucky. My job is pretty secure. I get that it's rough out there. But is it bad enough to warrant this? Is it? We all know I could easily fly around, punch some things, and stop you. But I'm giving you a chance. May be a tad unorthodox, but if you drop the things that you've accumulated and carefully put down the guns, I'll let you go. Just like that. Turn around and go. Call it a second chance. Are you going to take it?" she held up her hand, palm out. The guy behind the mask looked around, clearly confused. And scared.

"Dude, c'mon. She's giving us a chance. Take it." It didn't take much longer for him to come to the same conclusion. He carefully handed over the gun, dropped the bag, and bailed. Kara sighed, smiling just a little. It never got old, this feeling. She waved to the people applauding. She carefully picked up the weapons, and set them on the counter. She tapped her fingers, waiting patiently. And right on cue, Alex got there.

"Supergirl. Nice to see you. Everything go alright?" Alex was smiling a little, but Kara could tell she was upset. That was a problem for another night, because Lena's look was more terrifying.

"Couldn't have gone better Director. Now that you've got this handled, I gotta go. Until next time." She waved one last time and snuck out a back door. You'd think people would pay more attention to that sort of the when a super was involved, but nope. Not even someone having a cigarette. She made sure she was alone and put her glasses back on. And the suit disappeared. She made her way back inside. Alex nodded at her, frowning only a little bit. Lena was still sitting at their table, phone in hand, waiting.

"There you are. Ready to go?"

"I am, yup. Let's get going." Lena waited until they were back at Kara's before she said anything.

"Kara, what was that?"

"I'm sorry. Really. I am. But I couldn't just do nothing. You know that right?"

"I know. I know that. That doesn't make it any easier. When that man pointed a gun at you, I almost got involved."

"And by involved you mean leaping over a table and throwing a couple punches right?"

"Of course."

"Well, I am glad you didn't get involved. It could have been so much worse if you had."

"Yes, because only you getting shot is acceptable!"

"Lena, nothing happened! I'm fine. Totally fine. Nothing happened and I knew that it would be okay. I'm sorry I worried you. But it's my job to help people. In any way that I can."

"It's just easier to remember that when you're not vulnerable. And I hate that this is turning me into the controlling girlfriend. I don't want to tell you not to do something. Especially something like that! I love seeing you 'work'. Being a hero. But it makes me so nervous."

"I know. I get it. And I don't hold anything against you. Not one bit. I like that you're concerned about me. Love it in fact. And don't worry. After tomorrow, it should all be back to normal. Today was just a blip. It's okay. C'mere." Kara pulled her onto the couch.

"I have to go home at some point Kara. I have to work in the morning. And so do you."

"Ughh. Work. Fine. Fiiine. I'll let you go home tonight. This time."

"Thank you. I'll let you know when I get home. Keep me posted on your powers."

"Will do. Love you!" she half shouted down the hall. Lena laughed, waving back.

"Love you too." Kara grinned and went back inside. Powers would be back soon enough and things would go back to normal. And she was kind of glad. The mini vacation had been nice. But things around National City never stayed quiet for long. It was amazing it had made it the whole weekend without some world ending thing coming up.

"Alex, hey." Kara got to her phone just before it went to voicemail.

"Kara. Just checking in. Powers?"

"At the moment, no. Nothing yet. But if it's anything like last time, I'm just a little bit slower than Clark. They'll be back by lunch I'm sure."

"Okay. If you're certain. Call me when they come back okay? And don't think that I've forgotten about yesterday. You are not off the hook from that."

"I figured as much. Thank you for checking in. I'll text you later. I need to get going if I'm going to be on time."

"Way to keep on being human. You trooper." Kara changed and got to the bus just before it pulled away. Sans kid with the sniffles this time. Being sick was not something she wanted to experience again. Broken arm, sure. It hurt, but at least she could still breath normal.

"Kara! Feeling any better?" Nia was already at her desk.

"Meh. More of the same, but should be back to normal anytime now."

"Great. Because picking up the slack is getting kind of old."

"Oh come on. You didn't have that fun of a weekend. I checked." she set her things down an logged into her computer. There were a few articles that had been sitting for too long and needed fixed.

"Doesn't mean I didn't still have some fun. A girl gets out from time to time. I did see that you had an interesting evening yesterday. How'd that go?"

"It went fine. Totally fine. Everything was under control. Shut up and proofread your thing." she waved at Nia's screen, able to see a misspelled word from where she was sitting, "Why is your font so big? We're a professional publication here."

"I do that on purpose. I make the words bigger when it's something I need to triple check. Shut up. Mind your business." Nia turned her screen away and continued typing.

The rest of the day was calm. And slow. Oh so slow. Lunch came and went. But nothing changed. No powers came rushing back. Nothing.

"Alex? Um, no. They haven't come back yet. I'm sure it's nothing. I was just curious if anything looked weird in the lab."

"Uh, nope. Nothing looks strange. Just give it a few more hours. There isn't a disaster this time to jumpstart things. It'll be fine. You can come by my place tonight if you want. We can talk about girls and superpowers."

"We'll see how things go for the rest of the day. I'll let you know though."

"Alright."

And still, nothing. Maybe Alex was kind of right. There was no one close to her in imminent danger. No adrenaline going through her system. Nothing to jump start it.

"No. We are not going bungee jumping on a Monday night! They'll come back on their own. Don't do anything reckless that could get you hurt until then."

"C'mon Alex! It could be fun!"

"You're ridiculous. Just be patient you weirdo."

"Nooo. I want to be able to fly to work. And take my food out of the oven without the mitts. They don't even work right! I still burned my hand."

"Well then we need to get you new oven mitts. Pretty sure I got those when you moved in there. I didn't even know you still had them."

"Trust me. I had to look like everywhere for them. But I did it."

"Well I'm proud of you for finding them without X-ray vision. Well done."

"How do you do this all the time though? Being human kind of sucks."

"Tell me about. I've been doing it my whole life and still am not a fan of it."

"Well I salute you for that." They finished up their conversation and Kara headed home, impatient now.

The impatience turned to concern when they still weren't back the next morning. It had been three days now.

"Alex, I'm coming over there. Something has to be wrong that we missed. Stick me under all the yellow sun lamps you've got and charge me like a battery. I can't be powerless for this long. Something is bound to go wrong."

"Alright. I'll meet you there." The bus was really not something Kara liked taking. And she couldn't help feeling bad for the people who had to do it all the time. At the DEO, Alex drew some more blood and compared them.

"So, nothing has changed. Nothing. I don't know if you're just not absorbing the radiation for some reason."

"Well we need to figure it out. I need my powers back. Like yesterday."

"I know. Hang tight." She didn't really have much of a choice there. She waited while Alex did her thing. She sat in the lab for a few more hours as Brainy, Alex, Lena, and Sam tried to figure out why nothing was coming back. She tried not to lose her temper the longer she waited. But it was hard. Her powers were who she was. They connected her to Krypton, even if it was long gone. And she wasn't really sure she could make it as a human all the time.

"I think I found something!" Lena called from her microscope.

"Really? Cause I've been looking at this same splotch for an hour now and I think it waved at me." Alex mumbled.

"Really. Here, if you look incredibly close, with this specific filter, you can just see it. Look."

"See what? What is it Lena?" Kara moved over to look next.

"Huh." Alex moved over for her, and she squinted through the lens.

"Oh." She sighed, everything making sense now.

"Yup." She moved, wondering how it had happened.

"It was those damn suits. Lex had so much kryptonite in them. Some of it must have some how gotten into your system. Not enough to make you sick or anything, but enough to keep your powers from coming back."

"Damn him. He's been out of the picture for years and he's still ruining everything."

"We'll figure out a way to get it out of you."

"I'm sure we will. Uh, I'm gonna go for a walk around the building for just a minute. I'll be right back." She walked out before anyone could try and talk some sense into her. She got in the elevator and rode it to the top floor. From there she found the stairs to the roof and climbed outside. It was just after noon and the sun felt great. Clearly it wasn't enough though. She walked over to the edge of the building, being mindful of where she put her feet. There was a small breeze and she breathed it in. She wanted her powers back. Partly to make sure everyone stayed safe. But she missed them. She missed flying.

"Kara? We're going to figure this out, you know that right?" Lena had found her, no surprise there.

"I know. It's just taking a bit longer than I had been planning."

"I know. But it's going to be alright. We're all working on it. The biggest brains in the city. And we can always call for help from our friends if it persists. We've got geniuses all over the place. We can call your cousin and he can look in the fortress for anything. Or that projection of your mother. You're not alone."

"Thanks for reminding me. Wanna sit up here with me for just a little bit?"

"Of course. We can sit out here as long as you want." They sat down, far enough away from the edge, enjoying the quiet.

Things started to get really frustrating after that. They'd found the problem, but were no closer to fixing it. For all the big brains they had at their disposal, no one could figure out how to get it out of her without doing some serious damage. Alex, Lena, Brainy, Cisco, Sam, Mary, even Gideon on the freaking Waverider didn't have much input. Nothing. They even gave in an tried bungee jumping, skydiving, and activity that got the blood pumping. But nothing worked. And National City started to notice the lack of its hero. Crime was starting to pick up. Nothing major that Dreamer couldn't handle, but petty things. People weren't sure what to make of her absence. CatCo obviously had to say something about it and Kara made it was not her story. Conflict of interest. After a week of not having powers, Kara was tired.

"We've really got no ideas? Nothing?" she hated how angry she was getting about it, but part of her was missing. She knocked over a cart of things on her way out the lab, but didn't stop to fix anything. She made her way to one of the training rooms. Hitting things worked sometimes. And maybe if she got angry enough, they'd come back. All that she managed to do was bruise her hands. She went up to the roof again. It was as close to flying as she was going to get it seemed. Her phone started ringing, but she let it go. She wasn't in the mood for anyone to try and comfort her. It would just be more of the same things she'd been hearing all week. She sighed, picking the phone up after a minute. She couldn't ignore them just because they cared.

"Kara. I know you're upset with this whole thing. But we're really working on it. I'm at L-Corp using some of Lena's equipment to run some tests we haven't tried yet. She's here too, if you want to stop by. We can go to lunch or something. Oh, hang on, there's something going on. Lena! Everything okay?" Kara jumped when something crashed in the background.

"Alex! Move! The building is under attack! The safe room is all the way up in my office!"

"Shit. Okay, uh, Kara, I gotta go. Don't worry about us. Everything is going to be fine. Lena's building is the second most secure place in the city. I'll keep her safe. We'll be fine." Something else seemed to explode in the background, "Okay. I'm going to go. And call J'onn and Nia. I know you don't want me to say this, but stay at the DEO. I can't have you getting hurt." Another thing went off and the message went silent. Kara stared at the screen and immediately called Lena.

"Kara, I really can't talk right now. Things are kind of escalating over here."

"I know. Alex left me a message that kind of got off topic. What's going on? Can I, I don't know, help at all?"

"No! Please, stay at the DEO. This is nothing I haven't dealt with before. I'm fine. Alex is fine. We are going to be fine. Gotta go." and she hung up.

"What? Really?" she stood up and ran back down to the elevator. She didn't bother stopping in to see Brainy. He was probably on top of it. She had to go. And public transportation was so insanely slow. She tapped her foot, thinking this would be the perfect time for her powers to come back. Because if this didn't do it, she wasn't sure what would. She wove between the people going about their lives, trying not to knock anyone over. There were several police cars just outside the building, keeping people back. She pulled out her phone. Nothing. From anyone. She had no idea what was going on. And it was driving her nuts. Especially when, even without super hearing, she heard gunshots.

"Screw this." she moved away from the crowd and went around the building, into the parking garage. No one had blocked it off yet. She used Lena's code to get in the building. The alarms were blaring, but she didn't see anyone. She took off her glasses, the suit appearing.

"Okay. This is fine. They need me. I'll just be careful." she told herself. No one had to know that they could hurt her.


	2. Human For A 'Day'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No powers for a week. It's been a long seven days. Plenty of ups and downs. But no major catastrophe had befallen National City. Yet. But now L-Corp was under attack (again) and Alex and Lena were inside. Powers or not, she was going to make sure they were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kind of took on a mind of its own here. I didn't think I'd be doing another chapter after this, but here we are. Next one should be the last one to wrap it up. Hopefully.

Kara knew the layout of L-Corp about as well as she knew her own apartment. Even when it was under attack and things seemed a little hectic. It was fine. The blaring alarms and panicked employees being herded out by security was manageable.

"Okay, this is fine. I'm powerless, no idea how many hostiles are in the building, my sister and girlfriend are somewhere between the lab and Lena's office at the top of the building. This will be fine. You can do this. Just don't think about how upset they'll be when they see you here. It's fine. Let's do this." She was just trying to psych herself up. It was a lot harder to run into danger when you knew you could get hurt. But Alex did it all the time. If Alex could do it every day for the last five years, she could do it for an hour. A few people ran past where she was standing and that made her snap into action. People needed help.

"Hey, this way. It's okay. The door to the parking garage is safe. C'mon." she recognized a few of the faces. And their relief was evident. The one security guard ushered the people out, "Um, before you go, could you tell me what's going on? Just an insiders perspective on what I missed."

"Of course Supergirl. They came out of nowhere. Some on a tour of the building. Others under the pretense of meetings. They're after something Ms. Luthor is working on. We got most of the building on lockdown and have been evacuating who we could."

"Okay. And Ms. Luthor? She was in her lab with Ms. Danvers. Anything about them?"

"We haven't heard anything. But if she was with that Danvers woman, I have faith that she is alright."

"Okay. Okay. Awesome. Get out of here. Or just be careful and help others out. I might send them this way if I find anyone."

"I will. Thank you Supergirl." he stepped back, but didn't leave. Humans were braver than she gave them credit for. She left him there and continued on her way into the building. There were multiple stairwells she could use and it just took a minute for her to get to the closest one. She kept an eye out for anyone, friendly or otherwise. No one popped out though. This was a lot harder without the super senses. It was sort of a relief.

Lena's lab was in the sub-basement. Her office on the top floor. It had been maybe fifteen minutes since this whole thing had started. On a normal day, that would be plenty of time to cover that distance, with or without the elevator. And Alex was smart. They wouldn't have taken the elevator. But they would have moved fast. They also knew this place.

"What would Alex do? Or Lena?" she was talking to herself now. Totally fine in this situation. No one had to know. So, Alex. They'd take the stairs as far as they could, get above the trouble, and then use the elevator to quickly get to safety. Lena. Lena would want to go slow and make sure no one needed her help. Halfway up seemed like a good place to start. She went slow, straining her ears. She definitely heard something going on. She slowly looked around the corner. A few guys were tearing apart a couple offices. She took a deep breath.

"You know if you lost something, the lost and found is down on the ground floor. By the security desk. You must have passed it on your way up here." they jumped. "Come on. You really thought you could rifle through L-Corp without me showing up? I practically live here."

"Shit." Guess it was time to find out if all the sparring she'd done with Alex over the years paid off. The one closest to her threw a stapler at her, and she narrowly avoided it. She didn't see the guy come from behind her. He managed to knock her to the ground, but she rolled out of the way before anyone could kick her. She lashed out with her cape, knocking him down. Thank you Mon-El for that trick. She stood, blocking a punch aimed at her nose.

"What's the matter Supergirl? Holding back for a reason?"

"It just seems unfair to keep kicking bad guys butts with ease. Gotta give you guys a chance." she wasn't sure if they bought it, but it was all she had. She somehow managed to incapacitate them without hurting herself too much. She got lucky and found some duct tape and zip ties spread around. L-Corp employees had some strange things in their desks. She made sure they were all securely restrained and quieted. Except for one of them.

"Well, seems like you're the lucky one today. What are you guys doing here? I know L-Corp has some fancy things, but specifics would be nice."

"Screw you Kryptoninan."

"Nice, really nice. I thought we were past most of that anti-alien crap."

"Agent Liberty may be gone, but our mission still remains." she sighed. Of course.

"Sorry bud. Get with the times and accept that everyone is different. You're here for the alien detectors right? Or the schematics for them? Because they are not here, I can tell you that much. How many more of you are in the building?"

"As many as it takes to find what we need. And if we can't find it, we'll go to the source."

"Ms. Luthor. You guys should all just give her a break. She's doing good and it's hard for her to keep doing that when her building is under attack every two months. Where are the rest of you heading?" he didn't respond, clearly done talking to the alien, "C'mon, please? Anything?" he kept quiet. But the walkie talkie on his belt crackled to life.

"We found the Luthor. Cut her off just outside of her office. We could use some help up here. She's got that secret service wannabee with her." She covered his mouth before pressing the button.

"Got it. Be up there soon." She did her best to imitate him.

"Great." She jumped when she heard another gunshot. She held onto the walkie and picked the duct tape.

"You know, Director Danvers could kick any member of the secret service into next week. I'll have her send her people to pick you up later." She taped his mouth, and headed off. Stairs. Stairs were for sure her best way to go. No one else responded on the walkie so either they were all upstairs already, or there had been fewer of them than she thought.

Climbing stairs was a lot more strenuous than other people had led her to believe. But her sister and girlfriend needed her. And no one would notice if she was a little winded.

"You know, you guys would just make my day if you just took the elevator down and turned yourself into the police outside." Alex. It sounded like she was between the elevator and Lena's office. Probably using Jess's desk as cover. The door was propped open and it looked like there were a couple people standing in front of it.

"Listen, we just need to borrow Ms. Luthor for maybe a day. I'm sure once she sits down, the plans would come to her very quickly."

"Except, you see, the problem with that logic is that I'd have to let her go with you. So no. Not happening. And she'll tell you as much as well. If she doesn't shoot you first for interrupting some very important research."

"She's not kidding. I was making progress and you've sidetracked things." Well, they both sounded like they were okay. That was something. Kara snuck forward, took a deep breath, and tapped one of the figures on the shoulder.

"It's about time you got here." She turned around, surprise barely registering on her face before Kara punched her. And there went her element of surprise. But that was one less person to deal with. She didn't look to Alex and Lena, knowing that their faces would just make her feel guilty. The other person by the door turned, catching her off guard. She got an elbow to the face for that. That was going to leave a mark. Great.

"Afternoon Supergirl. Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Oh you know, was in the neighborhood, heard some alarms, saw some police cars, figured I should check it out."

"We had it completely under control." Alex shot at one of the people by the elevator.

"I'm sure you did. Just here to help." she ducked the next punch and kicked out their knee. This wasn't so bad without powers. She just had to find her rhythm. She counted five people to take out. Five people was nothing. Not between the three of them. It'd be fine. Even if her hand was starting to hurt. Totally fine. She knocked out the last one standing in front of her. She turned around and Alex and Lena were restraining the others. Alex had a bloody lip and it looked like Lena was holding her hand close, but otherwise, they looked alright.

"Supergirl, we've got it from here. I'm sure there is somewhere else you need to be. I've got backup on the way to help with these guys."

"Are you sure? I'm happy to stick around and make sure everyone cooperates." she walked over to them, just to be sure.

"Yes. Ms. Luthor is in good hands. And if anything else happens, her panic room is just through the door."

"I'll be alright Supergirl. Get out of here." She sighed. It was probably better if she left.

"If you're sure you guys will be okay."

"Don't worry Supergirl, I'll take good care of them." She turned around, immediately putting herself between the woman she'd knocked out and her family.

"Stand down. You're outnumbered. And outgunned." She motioned behind her.

"And you're slower than usual." the woman moved to the side. Kara knew what was going to happen before it did, but that didn't stop her from moving. She heard the gun go off and then she was on the ground.

"Supergirl!" Someone ran past her, knocking the woman to the ground again. She tried to lift herself up a little bit to make sure Alex was okay, but it hurt.

"Alex? Lena?" the longer she laid there, the more her other senses came back. The carpet was a lot softer than she'd imagined it would be. It smelled weird though. And people were shouting, but she couldn't quite make anything out.

"Supergirl? Supergirl, can you hear me?" Lena was there, that was good. Kara opened her eyes, not having realized she shut them.

"Hey. Your hair looks nice today."

"I'm sure it does after running through smoke and getting shot at. Hold still. This is going to hurt."

"What's going to hu-aaahhh!" Lena pressed down on her shoulder. Oh yeah. She got shot. That's why she was on the ground. That was why she couldn't get up.

"Brainy! How long on that backup? Supergirl is down! I repeat, Supergirl is down!" Alex was shouting again. Made sense. She was always yelling at someone. Though she sounded a little panicked, and that wasn’t normal.

"Alex, I need help with this! You're the one who went to medical school!"

"I'm right here. Supergirl, you're going to be alright. You can hear me right?" Alex kneeled on her other side.

"Yup. Clear as day." She did _not_ mention that she couldn't see her so well. Things were getting a little fuzzy, but that would just make her worry more.

"Kara, honey, you've gotta keep your eyes open. I know it's hard, but you've gotta." Lena squeezed her hand.

"Shhh. Not in front of the bad guys. They can hear you." She mumbled, opening her eyes again. Alex was still applying pressure to her shoulder.

"They're out. And far enough away. Help is coming, okay. You're going to be fine."

"I trust you guys. I know I'll be fine. Fiiine. See, Brainy and Nia are here to help." She tried to point at the stairs, where an army was storming through.

"Thank god. Lena, stay with her. And keep the pressure there. I can't tell if anything important got hit and won't be able to check until we get to the DEO. Brainy, round them up. Where's J'onn?"

"He was delayed about halfway up. A few more fanatics were restrained and needed taken care of. He thought it best if he oversaw it quickly."

"Fine. Uh, fine. Okay. Um," Alex looked a little

"Kara, hey, focus over here." Lena gently tapped her cheek, turning her head a little.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. In your opinion, how bad is it?"

"What, because I have experience in gunshot wounds? It doesn't matter how bad it is. We're going to fix it. Or you're going to fix it yourself."

"Right. Kryptonian. You would think that this would get the adrenaline going."

"You would think." J'onn finally showed up.

"Perfect. We need to figure out how to get her out of here without making a scene. If people see her like this, they'll panic. But we can't just fly her to the DEO."

"My lab! I don't know why I didn't think of it. We can take her down there until she's stable enough to be moved to the DEO. There's still a set up down there from Reign. I just haven't used it in so long."

"Lena, that's perfect. Okay. Okay."

"Alex, calm down. This is going to be fine. Brainy can handle the rest of this. Go with your sister."

"Yes Director. I can take care of them. Let us know if you need anything else."

The move down to the lab was kind of a blur. Kara blacked out a couple times.

"Kara. Honey, I know it hurts right now, but you don't give up. They need you too much."

"Mom?" This was new. Though it had been awhile since she'd almost died.

"I'm right here."

"Cool. Now I'm seeing things. That's normal."

"It is when you've lost an obscene amount of blood. C'mon Supergirl, you're smarter than that."

"I know, I know. Rapid blood loss does weird things to the head. I'm sure Alex would tell me the same thing. Just wasn't expecting to see you."

"It's just your body's way of coping. Listening to Alex and Lena freak out was hurting you. This tunes them out for a little bit."

"Uh huh. And my brain thought being back on Krypton would help things? This is almost as painful as getting shot. I mean, all of this, it's gone. And I can't get it back. It's not like my powers."

"Well it's not all technically gone. Argo City is still out there. Kryptonian customs going strong."

"I know. But I can't really get there. Not easily. And we both know it's not the same. It's nice, yeah. But it's not quite home. It's not this." she walked over to the window. Even after all these years, she could still remember this view. She loved Earth and would fight to protect it with everything she had. But Krypton. Nothing would ever compare to it.

"It was certainly something, wasn't it."

"To a thirteen year old, it was everything." They stood there, just watching things go by, "Think it's safe for me to wake up now?"

"If you're ready to."

"Great. Just, stay here?"

"Of course Kara."

"Thanks." She didn't say anything else and just let herself zone out.

"Alex, I don't get it. Why hasn't she regained her powers?"

"I really dont know Lena. Maybe it's different every time."

"You both need to relax. You got the bleeding to stop. And her cousin didn't mind being stuck under a red sun lamp. He's a good sport and didn't seem to even feel it when you stabbed him." Sam. Good. She was the best at calming the two of them down.

"I didn't _stab_ him. It was a needle. I had to poke him with it."

"And I'm sure you were gentle about it. With your stellar bedside manner and all." Kara opened her eyes, and sat up slowly, wincing.

"Kara! Thank god you're awake." Lena was sitting beside her, looking exhausted. Alex was at the end of the bed.

"Yup. I'm awake." she stretched her arm a little, testing it.

"Don't even start with that. I am putting you in a sling and you're not doing anything until I say so. I'll get a cast if I have to." Alex came over to the other side, giving her a light one-armed hug, "Lena, I know you've got some things to say, but mind if I go first?" Lena hesitated, looking between the two of them.

"Alright. Don't be too hard on her, otherwise it'll make me look like the bad guy by piling on more."

"Lena, you could never be the bad guy. We've been over this. So many times."

"You know what she means Kara. C'mon Lena, let's give them a minute. We'll be just outside."

"Thank you Sam." Lena squeezed Kara's hand before standing up and following Sam out.

"Alex."

"Kara, no. Me first. This time. I know what you're going to tell me and you'll be able to. But me first. Did you know that your heart stopped? For two minutes, you were dead. Gone. Just like that." she snapped her fingers. Kara winced. But didn't say anything, "Kara. You're my sister, okay? I know you're Supergirl. I get that saving the day is what you do. But I don't know what I would have done had I not been able to fix you. I would have had to call Eliza. To tell our mother that you were dead. To tell her that I had failed. And I know, it hasn't been my job to protect you in years. But it's _my job_ Kara. I'm your big sister and I almost couldn't save you." Her voice cracked and the tears finally won out.

"Alex, I'm sorry. Come here." She scooted over as much as she could and pulled Alex into the tightest hug she could muster.

"Kara, I thought I had lost you."

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." She should've seen this coming. And it just made her feel worse. She hated doing this to Alex.

"And I know, I know you can't change who you are. I would never ask you to. But dammit, think next time before you put yourself in front of a gun! Please?"

"I will. I promise. I was hoping it would have been enough to get my powers back."

"You and me both." Alex chuckled a little bit, wiping her face, "Okay. We're not done talking about this yet, but it's Lena's turn. You scared her Kara."

"I know I did. Send her in." This was going to be harder.

"She understands why you do the things you do." Alex walked out. Lena replaced her after a small delay.

"How are you feeling?"

"Um, fine. I guess. I don't have anything to base this off of, but I'm sure Alex did everything right."

"I'm sure she did. I watched her patch you up. Like a grandmother knitting a blanket. With a needle and thread." She sat down. Kara hated seeing her like this. Closed off. Cold. She'd never tell her this, but it made her look like a Luthor, in the worst possible way. "But you're alive. That's what matters right?"

"Exactly. I'm alive."

"You are." she took her hand, running her thumb in small circles, thinking.

"Lena, I'm sorry. I know you're got your own things to say and you can, without hearing any complaint from me. I deserve it. But I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Did Alex tell you that for a small amount of time that your weren't though?"

"She did. And I can't imagine what that was like. If it had been either of you, I don't think I would have been able to handle it."

"Well, I almost didn't. For two minutes, you were just gone. For two minutes, you didn't have a heartbeat. For one hundred and twenty seconds, my world was dark. Like the sun had gone out and wasn't coming back. Do you know what that feels like Kara? It feels like the world is over. The one constant in my life for the last few years was silent.” Yup. This was going about as well as she’d been anticipating.

”Lena, it’s okay now. I’m fine. Or, will be, in a few weeks. But I’m here. I’m here and a stray bullet isn’t going to be the reason I leave. Not even close.” Lena smiled a little.

”Don’t joke. I'm still mad at you."

"And I am fine with that. Be mad at me. But I would do it again if it meant protecting you. Every time."

"I know." She sighed, leaning close. Kara met her in the middle.

"Alright lovebirds, I'm sure you're making up, but I gotta come back in and make sure that everything is going to heal fine!" They separated, laughing a little bit.

"I love you, okay?"

"Love you too Lena." Lena sat back, not letting go of Kara's hand as Alex and Sam came back in. Both grinning knowingly.

"Alright Kara, I was going to try and get you to the DEO once you woke up, but I think home might be better. The yellow lights clearly aren't working like they're supposed to and you'll be more comfortable in your own bed and on your own couch. Because that is where you're going to be. Not at CatCo. Not L-Corp. Home. Until I say otherwise. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am. But did you guys get all the intruders taken care of?"

"We did. But that's not your concern. Not right now. Not for a while. Your concern is going home, ordering pizza, and just staying in. Nia brought over some clothes for you to change into and there's a car outside." Alex set a bag beside her. Changing was a bit more of a hassle than she had been anticipating. She could barely move her arm without ut hurting. She silently thanked Rao that she had so many button up shirts. A pullover would have been impossible.

"Alright. I need to get back to the DEO, finish up a couple things there. Lena, you're going home with her?"

"Obviously."

"Perfect. I'll stop by later with dinner."

"Alright." Alex gave her as tight of a hug as she could.

"Don't do that to me again." she said quietly.

Lena didn't leave her for the rest of the night. They got to Kara's apartment, where someone had put a bunch of balloons and cards. Kara smiled. It was a little over the top, but she appreciated it. They watched some more movies and Alex came around with food. Pizza and pot stickers. Perfect for a hero on the mend. And there were even left overs. 'Human' Kara didn't eat nearly as much as Kryptonian Kara apparently.

"Lena, you know you can go home right? I'll be okay for one night." She stretched a little too much to grab her water bottle and flinched.

"I'm not going anywhere." Lena grabbed it for her and filled it up.

"Thank you." she mumbled, embarrassed.

"Get some sleep darling. I'll be out here for a little while still if you need anything."

"Yes, I'm sure you have so much paperwork to fill out after your building was attacked."

"Exactly."

"Don't stay up too late." Kara kissed her forehead before going to her bed. This was going to be fun. Her powers coming back now would be great. She'd be able to sleep like normal. But at this point, she had no idea what would bring them back. She tried not to dwell on that and got as comfortable as she could. She was exhausted enough that it didn't take long to fall asleep.

It took even less time for the dream to begin.

Alarms blaring, lights flashing, people shouting and screaming. The usual chaos that came with an emergency. Kara looked around. She was at the DEO, and something was wrong.

"Kara! Kara you have to save us!" Alex. Somewhere she couldn't see.

"Kara, we need you!" Lena. Also out of sight.

"Where are you guys at? I can't save you if I don't know where you are." the agents around her weren't helping things, jostling her around, making it hard to identify anyone.

"C'mon Supergirl. It should be easy to find them. What with your superspeed and innate knowledge of my sister's every move." _Lex_. Hearing his voice was about as painful as being exposed to kryptonite. But he was gone. Out of the picture and not her problem anymore. Kal had made sure of that. But when she turned around, there he was. HIs stupid, shiny, cue ball head. His ridiculous beard. His smug, know-it-all smile. Completely calm in all the mayhem. She moved toward him, ready to knock him out, but he held up his hand and she stopped, "Now, now. Is that any way to treat someone trying to help. I can show you where they are. Easy." he messed around with a tablet for a second and pulled up two separate videos. Alex was defending the aliens they'd been housing from what looked like more Agents of Liberty. Lena was in an entirely different part of the building, attempting to evacuate people. The caved in walls was making it a little difficult.

"Lena. Alex. Dammit Lex, call them off! The aliens haven't done anything to you. And Lena is your sister! Even you have to have some sort of code or something there."

"I did. And then she teamed up with you. To stop me. Any affection I may have had for her went out the window. And as for the aliens, I know they haven't hurt me. But they could. There's so many of them, who knows what they could do. Now Supergirl, you know where they are. Go on. Go save them." She couldn't though. Her powers were still gone. And it looked like he knew it, "You mean you can't choose one of them? I'm shocked. You've always fought so hard for my sister's soul. But then that leaves your own sister alone. Hmm. Quite the pickle here."

"Shut up. What do I have to do to get you to call them off? Huh? Leave your sister? Break her heart to keep her alive? Hang up the cape and live a mundane life for the rest of time?"

"Well, both sound appealing. Really, they do. But no. If you want them to get out of here alive, you have to be out of the picture. Permanently." he pulled a gun out of his jacket, smiling. She glanced at the screens. Alex looked like she was trying to shoot carefully. That usually meant she was low on ammo. Lena was coughing in the dust around her, the wall crumbling some more, dangerously close to her. "Make your choice Kara Danvers. And live with the consequences." he really thought she was going to choose one of them. Some people just never learned. She put her hands up, surrendering.

"I choose both of them."

"Are you sure? Give up all the memories you could still make with your sister? Never get a chance to stare into Lena's eyes again?"

"Shut up Lex." she lunged at him and that was enough. She woke up when the gun went off, crying out in pain.

"Kara? Kara what's wrong? I'm right here. You're okay." A light clicked on and Lena gently grabbed her shoulders. Kara looked around, frantic for a second, expecting to see Lex pop out of the shadows. But he wasn't there. She exhaled, a small sob escaping, "Kara?" Lena wiped a tear from her cheek, waiting.

"Just, um, just a bad dream. It's nothing. We should have expected this. I'm okay. I'm okay." she tried to move her hair out of her face, but it hurt too damn much. And that just made her cry more. It _hurt_.

"Kara, don't lie to me. We're past that. You were talking. You said Lex's name. Talking about it usually helps."

"At least your therapy seems to be paying off." she told her what she could, some things already fuzzy now that she was awake.

"And this whole thing is his fault! He had those suits made. He powered them with kryptonite. He probably even gave someone a way to hack them before everything went to hell. You and Alex almost died because of him."

"That's not true. Not remotely. We were fine. Had you not shown up, we would have been able to get to my panic room and wait it out. We were minorly inconvenienced by some fanatics who need an outlet for their problems. Your powers could've been knocked out anytime, even without those suits. And he's not your concern anymore remember."

"Maybe not now. But for so long, he was there, in the back of my mind. Trying to manipulate you. Planning some way to hurt Alex."

"But that's not now. We are all fine. We may not have wanted you to do it, but you did save us. And it's only natural that you're having a bad dream about it. If they persist, we'll figure something out. For now, just lay back down, take some deep breaths, and just try to go back to sleep."

"Okay. You're right, of course." They got comfortable again, Kara's head on Lena's chest, Lena's arm around her shoulders. Lena turned the light off and Kara stared into the dark for a little bit. Lena didn't say anything, but she could tell she was still awake. She started running her fingers through her hair, calming her down more. It worked and Kara felt herself drifting off again.

"Love you Luthor."

"Love you Super."


	3. Friendly Neighborhood Kryptonian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting shot hurts. A lot apparently. Not something Kara wants to experience ever again. And it's looking more and more like it could be a real problem. Powers still AWOL, Kara has to adjust to this new normal. Still recovering from the whole L-Corp debacle, she's been benched. And has had a lot of spare time to think about what things will be like if her powers don't come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very long one here. Just didn't feel like it went with the previous one.

"No Alex, I did not run out painkillers. I'm just trying not to use them. They're not good for a lot of people and who knows how my body will react to them."

"Kara, you can't keep skipping them. I saw you tear up when you sneezed last night." She couldn't help smiling at Alex's exasperated sigh.

"Only because I sneezed like six times in a row. Apparently I'm allergic to something in the city."

"Yeah. Probably the city itself. The fumes and everything. We just never realized it before."

"Gross. I've said it before, I'll say it again. Being human sucks. Suuucks!" she sneezed again, pulling her phone away from her face.

"That sounded like it hurt." she could hear Alex smiling.

"So what if it did? I'm fine."

"Doesn't matter how much you keep saying that Kara. Not going to make it true. Need me to pick up some allergy meds on my way over later?"

"Yes please. And could you pick up some popcorn too? I'm out. Apparently."

"You've been home for a week now, doing nothing but watching movies. Of course you're out of popcorn. But yes. I'll get you some snacks."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I gotta go." she hung up before Kara could ask about what was going on. No one was telling her anything this time. But it was probably for the best. If she'd seen anything going on, she'd want to help, bullet wound be damned. She hadn't even been allowed to go into the office. She'd been doing most of her work from her desk at home. Editing articles, sending things for Nia to check on. They'd finally figured out what to print in regards to Supergirl's extended absence. She was temporarily off world, helping with something on some distant planet. Vague enough that people didn't dig too much. The DEO and NCPD had had to step up their game a little bit, but so far, everyone was managing to work together and keep things running smoothly without her. Having a bunch of other heroes to call on in case of emergency helped too. Barry was usually busy with his own thing, but would be over in a second if things got bad. Or Kate could be flown out. Or the Waverider could be pulled out of whatever time it was in, with their whole team. They had options. But Kara was still on edge.

Two weeks without her powers. One week was maybe a fluke, in an extreme situation. This was unheard of. Clark had no insight, not from the fortress or anyone on Argo. And her mom was no help either. She'd offered to come to Earth to help figure things out, but Argo needed her there. No matter how much Kara wanted to see her. That would have been selfish of her. She'd visit when she was back to being herself.

"Did you even change out of your pajamas today?" Alex let herself in, carrying a couple bags.

"I did. Into a differnt set of pajamas because it was laundry day. You wouldn't be able to judge me if I were allowed to go anywhere in real clothes, but you barely let me walk around the block." she took the bags and started putting things away.

"Because if I let you go further, you'd find trouble and hurt yourself again."

"You act like I chose to get shot." Alex glanced her way, rolling her eyes a little, "Okay, fine. I _did_ step in front of a loaded gun, but I didn't want to get shot. Just like I'm sure you don't want to get thrown around by criminals. But you do it anyways."

"We're not going over this again. We both know that we're not going to be changing our ways, ever. You want to help people in your way, even if that way is more dangerous now. But it's been a week of you doing next to nothing. I came over tonight to tell you that if you want to actually go back to CatCo, you have my okay to do so. You may not have your powers, but your Kryptonian physiology helps you heal faster than normal people."

"Really? Doctor's seal of approval?"

"Almost a doctor. But yes. You can have a life again. No more quarantine."

"Yes! Thank you Alex. You won't regret this decision." Kara gave her a hug, a little too hard, "Ouch."

"I regret this already. But I have spoken and won't take it back. Just please, be careful."

"Scouts honor."

"You were never a scout. Doesn't count."

"You don't know that. I could have been a scout on Krypton. If scouts had been a thing."

"I'm sure. Do you want to open this now or practice some self-control?" Alex held up the box of popcorn before it got put away.

"Gimme. I have plenty of self-control. This whole week has proven that. I'm eating the damn popcorn. Pick a movie."

She had never been so excited to go back to work. Home was great, but she had been so bored. And she missed seeing everyone.

"Glad to see you back at your desk Kara. We missed you here."

"I missed it here too. Glad to be back though. Did you guys get these?" There was a small bouquet of flowers on her desk, freshly delivered.

"Lena did. Wanted you to have something nice to look at before she could get here. Her words, not mine." Nia added.

"They're perfect. So? What do we have to work with today?" Nia handed over a couple folders, a few different options for them to go with. It felt great to be back and working with people. And as far as everyone was concerned, she'd just been out with the flu. Nothing strange.

And it was easier than she'd been expecting. Sure, not having super hearing or x-ray vision was a pain, but she didn't need those things to be a good reporter. She had contacts all over the place, friends in all sorts of places, and a Pulitzer. She was a damn good writer.

She slowly started adjusting to the whole 'being human' thing. It sucked, but she'd been through far worse. She wasn't about to give up hope for the return of her powers, that would never happen, but she quit expecting them to be there one morning when she woke up. They'd come back when they came back. Until then, she'd go on helping where she could, doing what she could as a normal person.

It certainly made it easier to spend time with Lena and Alex. Not having to fly off somewhere every ten minutes gave her so much more time. And she enjoyed it. Every second of it. For two more weeks. Everyone was still looking for some kind of solution, but no one, anywhere, was having any luck.

"Kara, are you sure you don't want me to join you? I love the museum as much as the next person."

"It's fine Lena. You've got your company to take care of. The world would fall apart if both L-Corp and Supergirl stopped helping."

"I just hate that you're alone all the time. When we're all working on our own things, leaving you out."

"Believe me Lena, I don't feel left out. I promise. I'm not going to ask you all to put things on hold because my life took an unexpected turn. It's been a month and things were bound to pick up for all of you. I'm busy enough at CatCo." she wandered over to the dinosaur exhibit, smiling at the bunch of students on a field trip.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Try and enjoy your meetings and I'll see you at dinner."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too." she stepped to the side to let the class pass.

"Are we going to get to see the Krypton exhibit?"

"Not today Jacob. We're here for ancient history. Not science."

"Pleeaaase? There's history there too!"

"Not Earth history. Come on. Egypt awaits." the kid groaned, but followed everyone else. She'd sort of forgotten about the Krypton exhibit. It was still fairly new. Clark had donated a few things as well as whatever bits of trivia that he could. And she had double checked everything to make sure he had gotten it right. She'd get around to it eventually. There were dinosaur skeletons to be in awe of. There hadn't been anything like them on Krypton. And even if there had been, they would never get old. They were _dinosaurs_. She could spend hours looking at them, and had done exactly that in the past. It was peaceful. And some of the smaller exhibits were rotated out with others so there was something new to look at. She was enjoying the calm, so, naturally, something had to go wrong.

It was nothing at first. Barely noticeable. Just a slight trembling. Like a plane was flying too low. But it quickly grew. The skeletons rattled and the smaller fossils skittered around in their cases. It lasted maybe twenty seconds. Much longer than the little earthquakes that were a part of life in California. She heard a few things hit the ground in the exhibit down the hall. And then it stopped. Her phone started ringing.

"Alex? Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine. You? You're at the museum right? Nothing fell on you?"

"I'm good. I'm going to see if anyone needs help though."

"Don't do anything you can't handle please."

"Be careful." She hung up and texted Lena that she was fine. Just as everything started shaking again, harder. And longer. She stumbled a little, using a wall to hold herself up. More things hit the floor and people shouted in fear. She pulled someone out of the way of a falling shelf. And it stopped again.

"Thank you."

"Of course." Without super hearing, the sirens going off outside were evident. And everywhere. Museum staff and others were coming around, making sure everyone was okay. She left the woman and started looking around as well. She passed by the class again.

"We're short one head. Where's Jacob? Did any of you see him wander off?"

"He said he wanted to see Krypton."

"Of course he did." the poor teacher looked a little frazzled. Her job was to keep an eye on them. And now one of them was missing in an emergency. And it didn't look like she had a second chaperone to help out.

"Hi there. Sorry to eavesdrop. But I could go find him. Krypton is like my second home."

"Really? Thank you so much." she smiled and headed off in the direction of Krypton. There was more damage than she'd anticipated seeing. Not many things had been bolted down. More people were being herded out of rooms with larger exhibits that could hurt them.

"Ma'am, that area has been evacuated. It's not safe in there."

"I'll be quick I promise. Gotta check for a lost kid. Please." the guy sighed and waved her on. The Krypton exhibit was more or less it's own wing. Replicas of Argo and Kandor were across from each other, important buildings highlighted. A diagram of their sun, the red star Rao. A list of other deities. And at the end of it, scale models comparing Krypton and Earth's sizes hanging from the ceiling.

"Jacob? Jacob are you in here? Your teacher is worried about you!" she called out, looking around between things.

"I'm over here! This thing fell and now I'm stuck." he was over by the planets, trapped behind some boxes and some very realistic replicas of kryptonite. She'd been hesitant to allow that bit of information in a public place, but Clark had reminded her that anyone who would use it against them already knew about it. And they didn't exactly advertise that it was their one weakness. As far as everyone else knew, it was Krypton's version of quartz. She stepped around a few other things that had fallen and started to move the boxes.

"Who are you?"

"No one important. Just someone who wants to make sure you get back to your teacher so she can get you home to your parents." She'd only moved a few boxes when things started shaking again. Jacob looked around, watching more things fall, fear on his face, "You're going to be fine kid." the last few boxes were heavier than anticipated and not being the most cooperative. She looked around for something to help her move them when she heard something snap above their heads. And just like that, as Earth started falling towards them like a meteor, she felt it. The adrenaline. The need to help someone who couldn't help themselves. The minute Jacob's face went from mild fear to absolute terror, she knew she was back. In seconds, she was over the boxes, catching the planet without a second thought. Jacob stared.

"How did you do that?" she smiled.

"If you could do me a favor and take off my glasses, I'll fill you in on a little secret." she could've done it herself, but this was more fun. He reached up, taking them off carefully. The suit did the rest. His eyes got even wider.

"Supergirl?! Is that really you?"

"It is. Now, I've gotta go help everyone else." she carefully maneuvered the giant sphere to a spot on the floor under Krypton and pulled him out of the way, "And this is a very important secret okay? Only the most important people know that I walk around with my glasses during the day."

"Okay! I won't say anything. Here you go." he handed them back.

"Great. Now go on. Find your class."

"Thank you Supergirl!" he ran off. She listened to his footsteps and sighed when she heard him get to his class.

Time to get to work. One of the windows had broken, unfortunate for the museum, perfect for her. She took off. And it had never felt so good to fly. She gained as much altitude that she could and hovered, listening. Smoke was rising from a few places across the city. After a second she heard one siren louder than the others that didn't seem to be moving.

"Here we go." she said to herself, smiling. The look of relief on people's faces when they saw her was probably the best feeling in the world. She was going to help others when her comms turned on.

"Kara? I just got a report from NCPD saying Supergirl was helping? Was someone breathing in fumes or are you doing something stupid again?"

"Neither Alex. That sound you hear is the wind going past my face. Point me in a direction and I'll get there fast."

"Kara, that's great. Alright," and Alex gave her somewhere to go. It would have normally felt like a long day, but she was happy to be helping. The world needed her. The sirens and calls for help eventually ran out and she sighed.

"Kara? It's Lena. I saw you on the news! It's incredible!"

"It really is. Are you okay? Everything at L-Corp make it through?"

"Everything is fine. We're all fine. And we're all at the DEO whenever you feel like heading in. Go help some more people." she smiled.

"I'm Supergirl. What else am I going to do?" Before heading out again, she flew straight up, past the clouds, into the unfiltered light of the sun. She soaked it in for a minute. A siren started going off somewhere below.

"Look out bad guys. Supergirl is back and she's not going anywhere."


End file.
